imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Olav Kowalski
NAME: Olav Kowalski AGE: 17 ORIENTATION: Straight PICTURE/LOOKS: Olav is 6'1" and weighs 160 lbs. His posture is rather broad-build and a little muscular but not complete jock-build, he still has a little bit of 'roundness' in him. He mostly wears t-shirts, jeans and sneakers and has reddish brown hair that reaches just below his ears. He has a nice smile but for the rest, he doesn't really have something that would be stand-out attractive. He's from Polish descent. PERSONALITY: Olav is someone who would take so many things on his plate and force himself to go on and prove he can do it that he misses the goal of learning or having fun while doing it. He suffers from immense perfectionism and is incredibly hard on himself; he would point out any flaw in what he did. He is pretty constructive with his words and definitely supportive but can be very stubborn and the more annoyed he gets at something not going the way it was supposed to be, the harder he can get on himself...and others. He's a hard worker and wants people he works with to put in at least half as much effort as he does, he can't stand slackers and would rather kick them out and go it alone instead. He rarely finds the time to relax during school days and the only times he does relax are in the weekends when he's hanging out with friends... and mostly, when trying a little alcohol and seeing how much it loosens him up then is the devil to him. He has lost many friends and possible friends in his years so the few he has he tends to do anything to to make sure his words won't come off the wrong way and is almost unfairly easier on them then on others. In a discussion, you rarely win from him because a) he hates to be interrupted when trying to find his words and would keep on talking until he's done with his story and b) he's incredibly passionate and brings up amazing points. Again, he's not easy to co-operate with but without him, you would have to admit things go a lot less smoothly. Maybe the type of 'can't live with our without him'. He tends to be used a little because of his hard working and making sure the job is done; students in class who don't like him but do want a good grade would suck up to him and then work a little while he does the rest and gets them a good mark. He can come off as arrogant in a way that when he gets frustrated that people aren't appreciating his effort, he tends to be all "I did a really good job and I don't get why you guys won't notice, you're only focusing on the negative." and disagree with whatever they say just because when angry, he can barely act polite anymore. By then he can barely spot the good he did anymore. It's his way to deal with disappointment and his perfectionism being put to the test; he'd work his ass off even more next time, completely eager to make sure the job is done and his work is delivered well later on. He suffers from a little peer pressure because he lost many friends because of his strong personality during the years. He knows many things and can sometimes brag to his friends or lie about 'cool things he didn't do' as he doesn't like to be out of place even more. LIKES: Getting good grades, working, getting compliments and his hard work being appreciated, doing his parents proud, walking his dog for a very long time, jogging, working out (once a week), his side job, earning money at his job, meeting new people to talk to at his job, drinking, his friends liking him, everything being and looking organized, well-thought through plans, the woods (he finds them having a calming effect on him), watching the rain or lightning when indoors (he finds it pretty to look at). DISLIKES: Stress, pressure, failure, not doing his parents proud, being sick (he easily catches a cold), slackers, people using him for his good grades or the feeling of it, fighting with friends, arguments with people who don't want to see his points of view and where he ends up just yelling over others, people who are completely unwilling to put effort into something and expect stuff to be reached to them, hangovers, the rumor that bitch spread about him and the fact that many people actually believe it. STRENGTHS: He sticks to what he believes in, whether liked or not liked. He can find solutions to problems others wouldn't, he's a hard worker, in a normal mood he's very supportive and constructive and comes up with amazing ideas. He also thinks the consequences of his actions through and would analyze a new situation first before acting and help others with it as well. He also has above physical strength. He's not one of those people who has never been outdoors either and would be able to keep on walking even when it rains for instance and wouldn't give a shriek when forced to. He has some sense of rhythm because of having played the guitar for 5 years. WEAKNESSES: Immense perfectionism and during the rare times he's proud of his work and someone would not be similarly proud he would sort of get an arrogant side to shield himself. He can be way too hard on himself or the people he's with. He can rarely sleep really well because of all the stress and so his concentration isn't that good. He's not very fast physically and even a non-jock and well, even someone out of shape would be able to keep up with him (bad when chased by a killer!). Sometimes, he's too proud for his own good and won't admit he did something wrong until he feels he did once he's hit the other side of the balance (which is when angry, frustrated or disappointed). When in a normal state he apologizes way too much and takes not enough credit for himself. He cracks under peer pressure. The fact that he's the most loose, fun to be around with and playing-the-field when drunk is kind of a weakness too. He can also think too long about the consequences of his actions which would piss others off. He tends to get used for his good grades if he doesn't stand up for himself. Last of all, he used to brag a lot and it bit him back in the ass later. FEARS: He somehow is really terrified of cats. He once was walking home through the dark and a cat jumped down right behind him which scared him so much (including the 'meeooaaaw' sound it made) that cats or the dark itself are now considered as his biggest fears. He also fears people running out on him because he's got a strong personality. RELATIONSHIPS: In the model students/elites group because of his grades. He and May hooked up once at a party and he chickened out and in the heat of the moment she spread a rumor about him. He has loathed her ever since. He's completely oblivious to the fact that his best friend Kaz is crushing on him. FAMILY: Father and mother, only child. He has a pet dog though. BIO: Grew up in the suburbs to a receptionist mother at a phone company and a father who works as a paramedic. He was never completely spoiled and nor were his parents loaded but he had enough stuff he liked and wanted. As he was always busy to get good grades (his father would endlessly say how important it was to get to a good university for a good job later on), he wasn't exactly that active in the social circles. He has been to a party or two of a friend and has had his periods of cracking under peer pressure where he would drink and smoke a lot but eventually, he didn't go to extremes some others did. When once on a party, a girl told him to 'go upstairs', he followed her but eventually couldn't do it, he didn't want to lose his virginity on a wild party when drunk. He brushed her off. He however got a rumor spread around him by the girl as he had been bragging for ages about it and having 'experience'; he's now known as the boring dork who is stupid enough to reject a hot girl who threw herself onto him. Some mean guys in school even suggested he's gay. It's how he works: lots of talking but when it comes down to making a decision or taking action, he takes too long and thinks things through too much. He learned how to play the guitar when he was 13 and makes sure he either walks a lot with his dog, jogs or works out to stay in shape but not too actively. When he lost a really good friend because of his strong personality - he was 16 by then - he became so depressed and uninterested at anything that his grades slipped and his parents got a little harder on him. He once cut himself because of this but is so ashamed of it that he has never told anyone, knowing how wrong it is. OTHER: He really likes music from the sixties. GAMEPLAY: Wants to protect the ones he thinks are worth it. Can work well as a leader but can piss others off as well. He is terrified of the dark so during the nighttime he will hide as much as possible. He will keep hold onto his weapon and will always think clearly about what to do next. It could mean someone could attack him and hurt him or kill him because he takes too long to decide. He definitely would want his group to have good weapons and he himself would hold onto a gun as soon as possible as it makes him feel stronger. He wouldn't hesitate to shoot it if it meant to save his friends. He would feel terrible about it but he'd rather save a few lives and live as a killer then to die together with some others, innocent.